


Cause and Effect

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [92]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the <i>medical</i> theme: Iron Man, Tony, remembering being operated on in a dark, nasty cave in Afghanistan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause and Effect

Tony woke up hyperventilating and sweat covering his body. Taking a deep breath and then another he tried to even out his breathing.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," Tony lied as Bruce's hand settled on his stomach. 

Grasping his lover's hand he focused on it and the feel of Bruce next to him instead of the half images of a swinging light and fuzzy bodily shapes moving around him as he felt searing pain and the push and pull on his chest and then more pain. He remembered the fear that gripped him when he saw the dirt floor and the greasy battery attached to the circuits near his heart. He didn't need a therapist to tell him that cave was the reason why his labs were bright and nearly spotless.

He hadn't had a dream about that crude surgery in years and had no idea why they would come back now. Squeezing Bruce's hand again, he whispered, "yeah," again and meant it this time.


End file.
